


Crimson

by orphan_account



Series: Bloody Arrow [1]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Emotional Sex, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Conscious Cecil, Self-Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before young Justice, there was Batman, and a lot worse criminals, at least To flash he thought it was worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heart Out

It was night, and the stars that shine around get Darker, it's like Darkness is swallowing you hole, Never to be seen again, and when your gone, Your bleeding out for Air,

But you can't...cause the darkness, is strong it Grabs your wrist , and cuts them Around the edges. It burns, like someone putting alcohol in the cuts, making it Go on fire, The dark arms Grab on the Wrist tightly Making red hand marks on the arms, 

Next is the neck, The drug that's in the Dark's Hand, sprays a little on his neck, The hand Tightens around the neck making the airway impossible to breath, and then letting go, He puts the syring on the neck, Roughly causing a Whimper from the victim, As blood spills from his neck making little drips.

_drip....drip...drip...._

_Bloody drips are heard from the inside all he could think of was. run,run and never turn back._

_But he can't. Cause the darkness has him surrounded by his worst fears, that he could never run from,_

_The darkness laughs at him, throwing him on the ground, and spits on him._

_Then laughs. Before fading away in the dark stars, shining brightly_

_As for him, he lays motionless on the dark ground._

 

 


	2. Patrol Act I

He wasn't sure if he was wanna going to go today, no he didn't want to go today.

His wrist hurt, His neck felt numb, and his legs didn't wanna move, He'd have to go tho. He couldn't skip out on patrol, Or else Batman..would.. 

He shivered, oh god, he didn't wanna know what batman would do, he grunted holding on to the bed frame tightly, his knuckles were white, his palm was red when he let go, 

He Exhaled deeply, his cellphone rang, he kept it ranging for a couple minutes,

Then answered it. "Yes?" His voice was soft, and Quiet 

The rough Voice and dark mixed in there could be heard that it's Batman, "Where are you?" Was his reply, feeling the Intense in his Voice, the flash shivered, "I-I'm, On my way batsy!" He tried, to shake the fear out of his Voice, and the trembling of his hand, while holding his wrist.

Batman grunted, with a reply then hung up. 

Flash stretched his body, Yawning, cracking his neck, 

And sighed, he got ready,

He was going on patrol tonight, and with Green arrow, for a longer then a hour.

* * *

 

He finally made it there, in his Flash Uniform, he Grinned, as he walked in.

Batman was by the monitor's he would have to check in with him first,

Grinning like the maniac he is, he saw Batman, like his usual self, and ran up to him "Yo Batsy!" Batman's fingers, stopped typing on the computer and he turned to him, his usual dark face showing to the grinning Speedster 

"Your Late." The Flash gave a apologetic smile, "I know, But uhh, I didn't sleep so well last night."

Batman grunted in reply "yeah. Check in with Green Arrow, and you too head out."

The Flash nodded, 

He looked for green arrow, and. Nonetheless found him with black canary, "Yo," was his reply, with that ever-so-winning smile 

"Batman Scolded you yet?" Green arrow replied,

The Flash chuckled "Not yet." 

Black canary laughed "You need to be more on time Flash."

"Haha, yeah." 

* * *

Patrol was, nice besides the fighting, and Bank robberies, it was nice the air was smooth, and the moon was full, he sighed happily, 

It was nice, well if he could say the same for Batman.

 


	3. Patrol Act II

Barry's perspectives went right threw the roof, He never expected...batman, to be so...so Abusive.. 

For the first time in his life, Batman had never..not in his entire life, His eye hurt..

"Don't take a grudge." Clark said, his hand slowly coming up to rub rubbing alcohol, in his black, and blue swollen eye, blood drips already forming in it, "He's...been, Stressing over..a lot lately." 

"I never...Expected, the hit to come." Barry chuckled,

Clark exhaled, closing the Top of the rubbing alcohol, 

"No one did." 

Barry's palms felt his face, "I feel so embarrassed, He did that in front of everyone."

"Don't be." Clark said 

"Heh...I bet everyone's feeling pity for me right now. Something I don't need."

"Everyone worries."

"Worrisome." 

"Yeah."

Barry stood, up from the Medbed "I should, probably...Go."

"Yeah." Clark said wholeheartedly, Watching Barry walk out, 

He sighed, Rubbing his fingertips around his pupils.

* * *

 

It was Saturday, May be his best of days and his worst of days, But for ever the reason, it just felt like a another Monday to him, just without the patrol, and work all up Added with it, 

_Knock...Knock..Knock._

He exhaled, to lazy to get up, "who is it?"..."Agh.." he grunted softly touching his left eye, it still hurt.

"Its Oliver.."Came the reply by the door, 

"One minute, " Barry rubbed his wrist, The red cuts almost healing up, line marks shown, slowly he got up from the bed, and walked to the front door opening it.

What surprised him at the door, was Ollie, holding a gift basket, with a card attached to it. Oliver blushed in embarrassment 

"Its uh...From my wife",

That was a shocker, and it was pink! 

"Uhh...lots of pink on there...b-buddy.." Barry replied stunned at the basket,

Oliver groaned, "Don't ask. just take." He shoved the Basket in Barry's arms, without warning Barry tripped over a little bit, grinng slightly "Tell Canary I said "Thanks!" Hehe..and a kiss with it." Barry said with a wink of his Right good eye.

Oliver, just Coughed for the reply obviously, awkward situation, "So.. how's the eye holding up?"

Barry's smile faded "It hurts." 

"That was,..Pretty embarrassing in there.."

Barry sat the basket down by the desk, light papers rustling a little "I..R-rather not talk about that." 

Oliver nodded in response, "You coming to patrol tomorrow?" 

Barry's hole body froze, and shivered, slightly "I uh..." 

Oliver notices quickly changing the subject "Clark uhh, said you can take a rest for a couple of weeks, Due to..well y'know, J'onn and green lantern are gonna take your double shifts for you."

Barry nodded "Sure...Yeah.."

Oliver scratched behind his head "I uhh should probably Be heading out then."

"Yeah...uhh bye."

"See Ya." He closed the door behind him, 

Barry held his wrist. Tightly as little blood drips, Come from the Healing cuts.


	4. doing it again

_it itched...Everything his shoulders, Wrist..It itched and when he did itch it..it bleed he couldn't have that embarrassment_

He sighed, as the sink in the recroom cleaned his cuts, the skin was repearing itself so now it just looks like he's shedding it sucks..

Barry turned off the Cold water as he washed his wrists 

Wow it would seem like a bad time right now if somewhere to- 

CLANK!

Come in..

Barry quickly hid his wrist but not quick enough..

"Barry!" Was all diana screamed he was afraid to turn around, seeing wonder women's scolding look

But he spoke "T-there old! I I d-don`t even have the...-" he was lying.. but lying to get out of diana's terrified face

He feels like all eyes where on him now.. even if its just diana

Diana came up to barry hands grabbing out to pull up the flash sleeves, and her faced turned to even more shock

Barry flinched as diana tighten her grip, face now filled with Grief, she mumbled

"Your on suicidal-watch, Im telling superman.

 

Barry finally got the courge to speak "wait please don't! Im begging you!"

Stern face "Barry this is serious no buts, Im.telling.superman!" She said as she turned and walked out

Barry groaned, he really needed to get out of here,

And so he did..


End file.
